Moonlight Eclipse
by Tsubasa Xasllita Dioz
Summary: <html><head></head>Kedatangan siswa baru bernama Sasuke Uchiha begitu menarik perhatian Hinata. Bukan karena Sasuke tampan bagai jelmaan dewa. Karena ada sesuatu yang terselubung di balik matanya yang pekat bagai lubang hitam itu menariknya. Chap 4 up-date. RnR please.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight Eclipse**

**Akhirnya setelah sekian lama daku pendam fic ini dalam 2 buku catatan akhirnya ME terpublish juga. Fic ini terinspirasi dari novel-novel vampire yang kubaca atau ku tonton dan kebanyakan dari Twilight saga, manga Vampire Knight, and little bit from Vampire Diaries. Semoga minna menyukainya!**

**Disclaimer : Yosh untuk selamanya Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto. Daku hanya pinjam sebentar tokohnya untuk memenuhi fic yang tercipta dari kepalaku yang telah terkontaminasi.**

**Warning : AU, Typo's, OOC-maybe dan Vamfic. **

_Disaat pertama bertemu aku tahu ini salah_

_Tapi tetap saja pesonamu terlalu indah untuk ditolak._

_Apa aku salah kalau terjebak kedalam matamu? _

**Chapter 1,**

**Hinata PoV**

Seperti pagi biasanya kota Konoha selalu tampak bersih dan indah. Dengan senang kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sekolah setelah sekian lama libur tengah semester. Oh,ya perkenalkan namaku Yukino Hinata. Saat ini aku berumur 17 tahun kurang 4 bulan karena aku lahir bulan Desember. Kalau ingin mengenaliku cukup mudah karena disekolah hanya aku yang memiliki mata putih keunguan dan rambut indigo panjang membuat banyak orang mengira aku hantu Sadako, sungguh teganya.

"Pagi Hinata-Chan," sapa Sakura dan Naruto.

Aku tersenyum," Pa-pagi juga Sakura-Chan dan Na-Naruto-Kun."

Sakura dan Naruto selalu pergi bersama karena mereka tinggal berdekatan. Tak heran kalau mereka berdua pacaran walaupun aku cukup kaget saat mereka menyatakannya saat kelas 2 semester awal kemarin, karena sejujurnya aku menyukai Naruto sampai sekarang pun terkadang wajahku masih sering memerah melihat Naruto walau dia tak perlu tau kenyataan ini.

"Ne, Hinata-Chan ayo kita masuk ke kelas." Ajak Sakuta dan Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah,"

Sesampai dikelas aku mengambil tempat duduk yang biasa kutempati nomor 3 dari depan dan didekat jendela. Kalau pelajaran membosankan aku terkadang melihat pemandangan indah diluar ditambah anginnya terasa menyejukkan apalagi saat musim semi pohon sakura terlihat jelas dari sini.

**End Hinata PoV**

"Pagi anak-anak !" sapa Kurenai.

"Pagi Kurenai-Sensei." Balas anak-anak kelas.

"Selamat kembali dari liburan musim panas kalian. Dan pada semester baru ini kalian akan kedatangan teman baru. Ayo masuk,perkenalkan dirimu."

Hinata tetap memandang keluar jendela menikmati pemandangan diluar jendela yang baginya lebih menarik. Tidak menyadari kalau teman sekelasnya , terutama para cewek ribut melihat kedetangan seorang murid baru cowok tentunya. Dengan mata tajam begitu indah, berbadan tinggi tegap, berkulit putih kulus bak porselen dan rambut berbentuk pantat ayam,eh ralat- dideathglare Sasuke FC-bergaya emo berwarna raven.

"Ayo perkenalkan namamu," ujar Kurenai.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke,pindahan dari Morino-Gakuen Suna," katanya datar.

"Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau sampaikan pada teman sekelasmu ?" tanya Kurenai.

"Hn."

" Baiklah kau duduk dibangku kosong disebelah Yukino Hinata,Hinata angkat tanganmu," Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju bangku kosong disebelah Hinata walaupun yang dituju tetap saja memandang keluar jendela. Para siswi langsung terpesona melihat Sasuke dan terlena mencium aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke yang begitu wangi seperti wangi mint, musk, serta aroma lain yang tak bisa dijelaskan ketika melewatinya.

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Sasuke telah sampai dibangkunya angin berhembus membuat Sasuke tersentak dan menutup hidungnya." A-ano murid baru ya? Salam kenal namaku Yukino Hinata."

Sasuke melirik tatapan tajam Hinata dengan mata semerah darah membuat Hinata bergidik sesaat. Kemudian Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah yang lain tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Naruto , Naruto yang ditatap hanya nyengir lebar melihat Sasuke seperti mengejeknya. Sasuke menutup mulut dan hidungnya seperti mencium bau yang tidak enak dengan wajah gelisah yang dipaksanya melihat kedepan.

"A-ano ka-kalau boleh tau namamu siapa?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Sasuke dengan tetap menutup mulutnya.

"Hah.. A-apa?"

"Sasuke," jawab Sasuke lebih keras.

"Oh,Sasuke-San mohon kerja samanya disemester ini. Kalau ada yang tidak kau mengerti tanyakan saja padaku," ujar Hinata dengan senyum.

"Hn."

Bel istirahat berbunyi membuat para siswa lansung berhamburan keluar kelas, tapi berbeda dengan Hinata yang hanya diam dibangkunya. Sedangkan Sasuke telah meninggalkan kelas bahkan sebelum bel berbunyi kurang dari 2 detik membuat Hinata terkaget-kaget.

"Sakura-Chan, kau ajaklah Hinata-Chan kekantin. Aku pergi dulu, ada sedikit urusan yang harus kuselesaikan," kata Naruto.

" Baiklah. Memangnya kau mau kemana ?"

Naruto nyengir," Mengejar si Teme sepertinya dia perlu sedikit bantuan."

Tak banyak bicara lagi Naruto langsung keluar kelas sedangkan Sakura menuju bangku Hinata.

"Hinata-Chan, kita kekantin yuk." Ajak Sakura.

Hinata menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sendu kucing memelas," Sakura-Chan apa aku ini orang yang menyebalkan? Apa aku ini bau?"

Sakura menyeringit bingung," memangnya kenapa?"

" A-ano... Tadi saat setiap kutanyakan sesuatu dengan Sasuke-San dia selalu menatapku tajam seperti barang yang tidak enak dilihat dan selama pelajaran dia menutup hidung dengan tangannya seperti mencium bau sampah. Aku ngeri juga dia menatapku dengan bola mata merahnya itu. Apa aku begitu menjijikan?"

Sakura menepuk pundak Hinata menenangkan," Tidak ada yang salah denganmu kok. Mungkin Sasuke belum terbiasa dengan kelas baru ini." Sakura kemudian mengendus wangi Hinata.," dan baumu tetap wangi lavender bercampur coklat seperti biasanya kok."

" Tapi kenapa Sasuke-San langsung keluar ketika aku bermaksud menawarkannya keliling sekolah barunya ? bukankah itu berarti dia benci padaku."

" Sudahlah jangan terlalu kau pikirkan. Lebih baik kau menemaniku ke kantin, aku sudah lapar nih," Hinata pun bangkit berdiri dari bangkunya menemani Sakura pergi kekantin

" Ada apa Teme? Kau mulai tertarik dengan itu sepertinya," tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek setelah dengan susah dia menemukan Sasuke diatas atap sekolah dengan wajah yang begitu pucat.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam." Bukan urusanmu Baka Dobe!."

Naruto nyengir," Sudahlah tidak usah memungkiri kalau kau mulai tertarik, itu sudah menjadi takdir kita. Sudah menjadi keharusan kau harus menerima itu. Sepertiku misalnya, aku mengakuinya dan Sakura-Chan menerimaku apa adanya. Lihat saja warna matamu sekarang, sudah sewarna dengan darah kalau kau menatap Hinata-Chan seperti itu. Dia bisa ketakutan."

Kalau saja Sasuke tidak menahan diri karena sedang berada disekolah mungkin saat ini Naruto akan dicabik-cabiknya dan menjadikannya sushi rubah.

" Sasuke-Kun kau masuk sekolah ini juga ternyata." Tanya seorang cewek bermata aquamarine sambil menggandeng seorang cowok yang selalu tersenyum kaku.

" Ohw... Ino-Chan dan Sai. Kalian mau mojok ya?" tanya naruto balik.

" Tidak kok. Hanya saja Ino tiba-tiba merasa lapar." Jawab Sai yang dihadiahkan sikutan oleh Ino.

" Sasuke-Kun kenapa kau mau masuk sekolah ini ?"

" Hn, aku bosan terkurung terus dan bosan dirumah Dobe yang tidak ada apa-apanya."

"Sepertinya Kakashi tidak bisa mengurungmu lebih lama lagi ya, karena kau terus mengamuk." Sai tersenyum.

"Hn."

"Hei,kalian tau kalau sekarang Sasuke sepertinya mulai tertarik," kata Naruto dengan semangat yang kemudian dihadiahkan jitakan oleh Sasuke." Apa-apaan kau Teme !"

" Jangan mengubar kabar yang tidak-tidak."

" Benarkah Naruto-Baka? Dengan siapa Sasuke-Kun mulai tertarik?" tanya Ino dengan semangatnya tak peduli dengan deathglare dari Sasuke.

"Dia itu Hinata-Chan." Baru saja Sasuke ingin menjitak Naruto lagi.

"A-ada apa denganku Na-Naruto-Kun?" tanya Hinata yang dibawa Sakura keatap sekolah setelah dari kantin.

"Jadi kau Hinata-Chan?" seru Ino yang kemudian langsung memeluk Hinata," Hmm.. kau memang wangi Hinata-Chan,kenapa aku tak pernah menyadarinya kalau baumu memang berbeda."

Disaat perhatian yang lain teralih dengan melihat Ino memeluk Hinata hingga yang dipeluk sesak napas,mereka tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke langsung merasa tidak enak badan. Tubuhnya bergetar meneluarkan keringat dingin, matanya yang berubah merah dan kemudian dengan menutup muluynta Sasuke melesat pergi dari atap menutup pintu atap dangan kasar.

Hinata hanya menatap sedih pintu keluar Sasuke tadi,"a- apa aku begitu menyebalkannya sam-sampai Sa-Sasuke-San tidak i-ingin melihatku?"

"Tidak begitu Hinata-Chan,"jawab Ino." Dia hanya belum mau mengakuinya,pada saatnya nanti kau akan mengerti."

Hinata hanya menatap bingung Ino.

"Ino benar Hinata-Chibi."

"Apa maksud Sai-San?"

Unggulah nantinya." Jawab Sai dengan senyumnya yang tanbah membuat Hinata bingung.

**To Be Continue...**

**A/N : Hehe.. bukannya up-date Behind Me aku malah buat fic lain. Tapi minna tenang saja fic satunya telah selesai saya ketik dan kalau tak ada halangan minggu nanti akan saya up-date. Arigatou atas kesabarannya. ^_^V**

**Read and review please..**


	2. Stay Away From Me!

**Hallo Minna! Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku sempat publish juga chap 2. Untuk balasan review silakan minna baca dibawah. Dan terima kasih karena telah mengizinkan fic daku ini untuk tetap diteruskan. Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kisimoto forever! Kalau Naruto punyaku bisa dipastikan ceritanya bakal jadi **_**Romance.**_** ^_^V**

**Warning : AU,missTypo,Eyd tak sempurna,OOC-maybe dan Vamfic. Author masih berwarna hijau sih.-Emang sayur?-**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Segala pesonamu menjeratku kedalam lubang hitam matamu._

_Tetapi mengapa kau tak mengizinkanku untuk menemanimu?_

_Menemanimu yang sendiri dalam lubang hitam itu._

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 2:****Stay away from me!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tokunasa Gakuen merupakan salah satu dari sekolah yang telah berdiri lama di Jepang hingga sekarang. Prestasi yang telah didapat tak terhitung lagi malah sebagian piala-piala yang berhasil didapatkan diletakkan begitu saja digudang piala. Hanya murid-murid terpilih lewat ujian masuk yang begitu ketat akhirnya bisa menempuh pendidikan disana. Dan untuk anak baru yang ingin pindah masuk kedalam sekolah ini bisa dikatakan nyaris mustahil untuk bisa mendapatkan bangku kosong untuk masuk didalamnya tapi seorang murid baru bernama Uchiha Sasuke mampu masuk ke Tokunasa Gakuen. Tentu saja membuat seluruh sekolah mengenal namanya. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke adalah murid pertama dari 8 tahun terakhir yang merupakan murid pindahan.

"Uchiha Sasuke hadir?" tanya Kurenai saat mengabsen murid-muridnya.

"Dia masih sakit Sensei," jawab Naruto.

"Sudah 9 hari dia tidak masuk sekolah padahal dia masih anak baru," kata Kurenai kesal. " Naruto katakan pada Uchiha, kalau dia tidak masuk juga besok. Maka siap-siap saja untuk menjadi murid tersingkat yang bersekolah disini!"

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah melihat mata merah Kurenai menatapnya tajam." B-baik sensei."

Hinata termangu dibangkunya. Menatap meja kosong disebelahnya yang sebelumnya diisi oleh salah satu anak baru yang begitu membencinya, menurut Hinata.

'Sasuke-san sudah 9 hari tidak masuk sejak hari itu. Apa dia begitu membenciku sampai tidak ingin masuk?' pikir Hinata dalam hati.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung hari ini Hinata hanya melamun memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa saja yang bisa membuat Sasuke begitu jijik melihatnya. Apa mungkin itu hanya perkiraannya saja? Apa mungkin dulu Hinata pernah berbuat kesalahan yang tak dia ingat? Tapi bagaimana mungkin, Hinata saja baru bertemu Sasuke pertama kali saat ini. Apa Sasuke merasa kalau Hinata akan menjadi salah satu ancaman sebagai Fans Girlnya? Tidak mungkin. Walaupun murid-murid cewek disekolahnya sudah memulai persiapan untuk membuka Sasuke FG, Hinata sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menjadi salah satu personil ataupun _member_ di dalamnya. Lagipula Hinata lebih menyukai pria seperti Naruto yang bersinar bagaikan matahari dari pada Sasuke yang begitu kelam.

Lupakan tentang pikiran-pikiran Hinata yang semakin melantur. Apalagi saat pulang sekolah saat ini Hinata tetap saja memikirkan pangeran dari negeri iblis. Bukan, bukan karena Hinata menyukai Sasuke hingga gadis manis berambut indigo itu terus memikirkan Sasuke. Tetapi, karena selama ini Hinata telah berprinsip untuk membuat orang-orang paling tidak jangan sampai membencinya. Hinata telah terbiasa untuk membuat setiap orang bisa berteman dengannya karena bagi Hinata mempunyai satu musuh sama saja mempunyai 100 musuh. Itulah yang membuat orang lain begitu menyukai kepribadian Hinata yang lemah lembut itu.

Tanpa terasa Hinata telah sampai didepan pintu apartementnya. Ternyata memikirkan penyebab Sasuke begitu membenci Hinata membuat Hinata yang notabene sedikit pelupa atau bisa dibilang pelupa parah. Melewatkan supermarket untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhannya yang telah mulai menipis. Terpaksa hari ini dia haris makan mie instan yang tersisa karena kalau boleh jujur walau badan Hinata begitu ramping tapi makan 2 mie instan tidak bisa membuatnya kenyang. Sedangkan mengkomsumsi mie instan berlebih tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

Hinata menghela napas sebelum membuka pintu apartementnya.

"Tadaima." Sepi. Tak ada jawaban. Hinata tau itu karena dia hanya tinggal sendirian selama ini. Okaa-sannya telah meninggal dunia saat dia masih di Junior High.

Sedangkan Otou-sannya, Hinata tak pernah tau siapa sebenarnya dan dimana Otou-sannya berada. Apakah beliau masih hidup atau telah meninggal? Hanya Okaa-san yang tau siapa Otou-san Hinata sebenarnya. Hinata bukannya tak penasaran siapa ayahnya hanya saja saat menayakan hal itu kepada ibunya, wajah sang ibu langsung terlihat begitu sedih dan terluka membuat Hinata tak tega untuk memaksa ibunya untuk menanyakan hal itu lebih lanjut.

Hinata memilih untuk tidak mengetahui siapa Otou-sannya daripada harus melihat wajah terluka Okaa-san yang begitu Hinata sayangi. Hingga hembusan napas terakhir Okaa-san, Hinata tak pernah tau siapa Otou-sannya.

Hanya satu jawaban yang selalu Okaa-san berikan ketika Hinata menanyakan itu." Hinata-chan walau Otou-san tak pernah disini ataupun melihatmu. Percayalah semua itu dia lakukan karena begitu menyayangimu. Berjanjilah akan menjadi anak yang baik, Okaa-san yakin Otou-san pasti akan menemuimu nanti."

Hanya dengan jawaban itu dan senyum lembut dari Okaa-san Hinata telah bisa tenang. Hinata yakin suatu saat Otou-san akan datang menjemputnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah rumah yang bergaya victoria disalah satu rumah termewah dibarisan rumah dalam kompleks elit yang begitu menawan. Sebuah rumah yang begitu sepi seharusnya sampai suara teriakan dan juga gedoran pintu meramaikan suasana rumah.

"TEME! Buka pintu ini, kau sudah 9 hari tak keluar kamar," teriak Naruto dengan terus menggedor pintu berwarna hitam mengkilat didepannya." Kalau kau tak keluar juga bisa-bisa kau menjadi kelelawar dikamar ini."

"Aku memang kelelawar! Dasar rubah baka!" jawab Sasuke dari dalam kamar.

"Ayolah. Kau sudah 3 hari ini belum makan apapun. Keluarlah kau pasti lapar."

"Aku tidak lapar Dobe!" Sasuke menatap langit melalui kaca jendelanya yang begitu tinggi. Jangan ditanya apakah langit begitu indah hingga Sasuke betah menatapnya, langit saat ini begitu gelap tanpa bulan dan bintang tertutup oleh awan gelap pembawa hujan. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin keluar berjalan dalam gelap seperti biasanya tapi hujan gerimis telah membasahi bumi dan Sasuke tidak suka dengan hujan walau dia suke dengan badai.

"BOHONG! Kalau kubawa Hinata-chan kesini kau pasti akan langsung menerkamnya," teriak Naruto lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu Dobe dan itu tidak akan terjadi!"

"Heh! Kau menantangku?"

"..."

"Keluarlah aku sudah susah payah mencarikanmu makanan. Aku harus lama berkeliling hanya untuk mendapatkan makanan favoritmu ini, paling tidak ini bisa mengatasai rasa hausmu walau hanya sedikit."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak baru kemudian melangkah menuju pintu. Pintu kamar perlahan terbuka membuat Naruto yang bersandar di pintu nyaris terjungkal kebelakang. Ketika baru akan protes Naruto terperangah melihat keadaan Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat sangat sangat pucat dengan kantung mata tebal dibawah matanya. Membuat Sasuke tampak begitu mengenaskan dan sangat berantakan, Naruto jadi tak tega kalau harus marah-marah lagi.

"Teme, kau terlihat sangat... aku tak bisa melanjutkannya," ujar Naruto dengan wajah menahan tawa tapi dipaksanya untuk pura-pura khawatir ala drama Korea yang biasa di tontonnya.

Sasuke mendengus." Mana makanannya?"

"Ditempat biasa. Kau harus makan sebanyak mungkin karena besok kau harus masuk sekolah. Kurenai-sensei sudah marah-marah dan aku yang jadi korban karenamu."

"Hn." Lalu Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Naruto di koridor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi datang dimusim semi membuat Hinata bersenandung pelan sambil menikmati bunga-bunga Sakura yang berguguran. Hinata menyukai hari yang cerah seperti saat ini. Saat langit terlihat begitu tinggi dan begitu biru. Tapi Hinata lebih menyukai memandang bulan purnama yang bersinar begitu terang dimalam hari ditemani bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip.

Saat Hinata telah sampai diruang kelas dan duduk dibangkunya lalu memandangi Sakura yang berguguran di taman. Perhatiannya teralih ketika didengar kursi disebelahnya berderit diisi oleh seseorang. Jantung Hinata kontan berdetak dengan cepat saat dia melihat sosok pemuda berambut raven duduk dengan arah membelakanginya. Hinata menarik napas untuk menenangkan jantungnya lalu dengan sedikit keberanian Hinata berdiri dan berjalan kearah Sasuke.

"P-pagi S-Sasuke-san," sapa Hinata gugup.

"Hn."

"B-bagaimana kabarmu S-Sasuke-san?"

"Bukan urusanmu kan!"

Hinata tersentak sesaat lalu berusaha untuk tersenyum." W-walau begitu a—akan tetap khawatir dengan keadaanmu."

Sasuke menatap tajam mata Hinata mencoba membaca apa yang ada dipikiran gadis satu ini. Walau Sasuke terus kasar padanya Hinata tetap berusaha tersenyum. Apa Hinata terlalu bodoh terus mencoba perhatian padanya?

"Seperti yang kau lihat," kata Sasuke datar setelah tak berhasil menemukan kebohongan atau apapun dimata Hinata kecuali pandangan seperti anak kecil.

"B-baguslah kalau begitu. Kalau boleh aku tanya Sasuke-san memakai lensa kontak?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Seingatku kemarin saathari pertama masuk warna matamu berwarna merah darah tapi sekarang berwarna hitam pekat. S-Sasuke-san memakai lensa kontak?"

"Tidak dan itu bukan urusanmu."

"A-aku hanya ingin lebih akrab dengan S-Sasike-san seperti teman lainnya karena temanku hanya sedikit."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya didepan Hinata." Jangan berpikir kalau aku sama dengan yang lain karena bisa saja aku lebih berbahaya dari seorang pembuhuh berdarah dingin. Jadi sebelum kau terjebak lebih baik kai menjauh dariku, menghindar dariku sebelum terlambat."

"T-tapi kalau begitu bukankah k-kau akan merasa kesepian? B-berusaha membuat jarak tanpa mengizinkan seorang pun untuk mencoba mendekatimu? G-gomen kalau a-aku menganggumu hanya saja saat memandang matamu yang berwarna apapun itu. A-aku dapat merasakan 1 keasamaan yang begitu j-jelas mengatakan kalau S-Sasuke-san kesepian. Paling tidak izinkan a-aku membantumu Sasuke-san," kata Hinata yakin.

Sasuke menatap matayang begitu berlawanan dengannya. Mata yang bercahaya terang, begitu hangat dan tidak ada dusta disana.

Sasuke manarik wajahnya menjauh." Hn,terserah kau tapi jangan menyesal nantinya."

Senyum Hinata kontan mengembang. "T-tidak akan Sasuke-kun. Arigatou."

"Hn."

Dimulai dari salah satu hati yangmengizinkan yang lain untuk memasuki wilayah invasi yang selama ini tidak pernah mampu meyakinkannya untuk membuka. Membiarkan hati yang masih begitu polos untuk menghapus kesendiriannya dalam lubang hitam yang begitu dalam didalam hatinya, sedikit demi sedikit tanpa disadari kalau kedatangan hati yang terang bagai bulan purnama telah mampu sedikit menghapus hitam pekatnya. Membiarkannya untuk bersatu, membaur, saling melengkapi tetapi masih terlalu singkat untuk disebut cinta. Karena sampai saat ini keterbukaan belum juga terjadi karena cinta ada dengan keterbukaan hati untuk menerima apa yang ada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"S-Sasuke-kun kau tidak makan bento?" tanya Hinata ketika dia makan siang bersama Naruto, Sakura, Ino dan Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke masih dalam posisi tidurnya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa lapar Hinata-chan?" jawab Naruto dengan mulut yang penuh makanan. "Di rumah dia minum sampai 5 liter per hari sampai-sampai jatah 1 bulan habis dalam 2 minggu karenanya."

"Memangnya dengan minum begitu banyak Sasuke-kun bisa kenyang seharian? Apa yang diminum Sasuke-kun? Juice?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Tentu saja da...""Pletakk..." Jitakan Sai yang baru saja datang mendarat mulus diatas kepala pirang Naruto. "Apa-apaan kau Sai." Ujar Naruto seraya mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang mulai keluar benjol.

Sai hanya tersenyum membalasnya." Hinata-chibi kau dipanggil Kurenai-sensei di ruangannya."

"Arigatou Sai-kun." Hinata segera membereskan kotak makannya lalu berdiri." A-aku duluan minna."

Sepeninggalan Hinata keadaan menjadi sunyi bahkan Naruto pun berhenti makan dengan berisik. Setelah makanan habis Naruto memandang Sasuke yang tampak tidur walau dia yakin Sasuke pasti takkan bisa tidur diudara terbuka seperti ini.

"Hei Teme, kau belum memberitahu Hinata-chan?"

"Untuk apa Dobe?"

"Kau tau, semakin kau menghindar maka keinginan itu sebenarnya semakin menggerogotimu. Saat ini memang kau masih bisa menahannya dengan makan sebanyak-banyaknya tapi bagaimana kalau stoknya habis atau kau melihat Hinata terluka luar? Aku tak yakin kau akan bisa menahannya."

"Kurasa benar yang dikatakan Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." Sambung Sakura. " Aku pun awalnya memang merasa syok saat Naruto-kun mengatakannya secara langsung padaku tapi kalau tidak demikian Naruto-kun pasti sangat tersiksa karena harus terus menahan diri didekatku. Tetapi juga tidak bisa menjauh karena itu."

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan Hinata," kata Sasuke datar.

"Kau bohong." Timpal Sai.

"Aku tak perlu kemampuan membaca pikiran untuk tau kalau kau menginginkan Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun," kata Ino." Matamu yang biasanya terlihat hampa dan kesepian terkadang terlihat peduli tetapi juga kelaparan saat memandang Hinata-chan."

Sasuke semakin tertohok oleh ucapan Sai dan Ino. " Kalau aku memang menginginkannya kenapa? Itu urusanku kan?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Itu memang urusanmu Sasuke. Tapi selama ini kami merasa khawatir karena kau tak pernah tertarik sebelumnya. Sampai-sampai aku mengira mungkin kau bisa-bisa tertarik dengan lawan jenis. Aku merasa akhirnya kau terlihat normal juga setelah selama ini terlihat seperti manusia tanpa hati." Jawab Sai dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Aku tak ingin kalau Hinata sampai masuk kedalam lingkaran setan ini. Kalian tau kalau 'Dia' pasti tidak akan pernah mengizinkanku bahagia! Dan itu bisa menyeret Hinata kedalamnya."

"Tapi setiap orang berhak berbahagia Sasuk-kun. Aku tak pernah melihatmu begitu protektif terhadap sesuatu sampai saat ini. Kau sampai mengawasi Hinata-chan diam-diam." Kata Ino dengan menatap Sasuke yang masih saja tertunduk.

"I... itu karena dia terlalu ceroboh dan sering kali terluka karena kecerobohannya sendiri." Sangkal Sasuke.

"Itu artinya kau peduli Sasuke-kun." Timpal Sakura.

"Akuilah apa Hinata-chan, Sasu-teme!"

Sasuke menatap tajam satu persatu semuannya. " Tidak akan. Aku berbeda dengan kalian. Aku tak ingin Hinata terseret olehku karena pasti 'Dia' tidak akan membiarkanku bahagia. Aku tak ingin Hinata dalam bahaya karenaku. Kalau itu sampai terjadi aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku seperti waktu itu."

Kemudian Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan atap membuat yang lain hanya menatap iba kepadanya. Hingga akhirnya bel berdering ke empatnya masih tetap terdiam satu sama lain dan mulai meninggalkan atap. Tanpa mereka sadari sepeninggalnya mereka tak ada yang menyadari kalau ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dari tadi. Lalu menatap geram gadis berambut indigo yang dilihatnya dari atas penampungan air sedang berjalan dihalaman.

"Awas kau Hinata!" Desisnya.

**To Be Continue...**

**A/N : Arigatou Minna telah mengizinkan fic ini tetap berlanjut. Sebenarnya status daku masih Hiatus tapi karena fic ini telah selesai daku ketik dan edit jadi daku publish. Diwaktu yang benar-benar tak daku duga. Untuk fic lainnya harap sabar ya...**

**Thanks To :Kyoneka Denerve Is Me(Kamu periviewpertama loh^_^), Shichanhallyu(Salam kenal jugadan Arigatou atas pujiannya. Jadi malu^_^), Mizukichan Aino Yuki(Makasih atas favenya Kichan. Dan tak perlu memanggilku senpai kita kan diangkatan yang sama. Arigatou reviewnya.^_^), uchihyuu nagisa(Daku juga suka vamfic. Untuk pertanyaanmu akan kita jawab di chap-chap berikutnya^O^. Arigatou reviewnya.), hyuuchiha prinka(Arigatou atas koreksinya, maklum author suka banget ningalin Typo's. Arigatou atas reviewnya.^_^), ika chan(Ini udah update, gimana bagus nggak? Emang dikit mirip ama Twilight ya? Mungkin juga sih kan idenya emang dari sana tapi daku nggak copy-paste kok. Arigatou atas reviewnya.^_^), Lollytha-chan(Arigatou favenya. Salam kenal juga Loly-chan. Ini udah update.^_^), OraRi HinaRa(Arigatou atas koreksinya Orari-chan. Yang ini gimana? Udah mendingan belum Typonya? Kayaknya nggak deh.^_^a Arigatou atas reviewnya.), Miyuki Yurara(Salam kenal juga Miyuki. Untuk pertanyaanmu akan dijawab chap akhir sepertinya. Arigatou reviewnya.^_^), sasuhina always in my heart(Wow nick namemu daku suka deh. Perasaan Twilight adegan disana gak termasuk mesum loh menurutku-devil laugh-kalau baca Vampire Suck baru menurutku sedikit berbahaya. Disini Sasu-chan bukan Edward kok. Arigatou atas reviewnya.^_^), Ai HinataLawliet (Rate M? Kayaknya semi-M bisa soalnya ada adegan True Blood yang daku ambil chap selanjutnya. Arigatou atas reviewnya.^_^), melpichan(Daku juga suka. Ni udah up-date. Arigatou atas reviewnya.^_^).**

**Gomen kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama. Untuk kemajuan penulis, MindTo Review? Klik tombol hijau-hijau dibawah. **


	3. I Know Now!

Kemudian Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan atap membuat yang lain hanya menatap iba kepadanya. Akhirnya bel berdering ke empatnya yang masih tetap terdiam satu sama lain dan mulai meninggalkan atap. Tanpa mereka sadari sepeninggalnya mereka tak menyadari kalau ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dari tadi. Lalu sosok itu menatap tajam gadis berambut indigo di bawahnya dari atas penampungan air.

"Awas kau Hinata!" Desisnya tajam kemudian menghilang bagai angin.

Hari telah beranjak sore saat Hinata telah selesai menyusun alat-alat di lab biologi, bahkan matahari telah terbenam beberapa saat lalu.

"Terima kasih Hinata, kau telah membantu," kata Kurenai dengan mengelap keringat yang menetes dari pelipisnya. "Maaf ya kalau sensei merepotkanmu."

"T-tidak apa-apa sensei. Aku senang bisa membantu sensei."

Kurenai tersenyum mendengar perkataan salah satu murid kesayangannya ini. "Hari sudah malam Hinata, sebaiknya kau ku antar pulang saja. Bagaimana?"

"Tak perlu sensei, apartementku tak jauh dari sini. Lagipula Asuma-sensei pasti menunggu sensei di rumah," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah Hinata. Tapi kau harus hati-hati di jalan ya."

"Ha'i sensei."

Hinata berjalan sendiri dalam gelapnya malam. Takut? Tentu saja Hinata takut dengan jalanan gelap yang di laluinya ini. Tetapi, bukan kegelapan yang membuat Hinata bergidik takut dengan tengkuknya yang terus merinding. Dia merasakan perasaan yang sama saat Okaa-sannya meninggal saat ini. Sama persis. Perasaan janggal yang tak bisa Hinata jelaskan karena begitu aneh, seperti instingnya terhadap sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya tengah mengintainya.

Hinata mempercepat langkah kaki menuju apartementnya dengan perasaan gelisah. Tanpa Hinata sadari derap langkah yang begitu cepat tak terdengar mendekat kearahnya dan tiba-tiba saja menghunuskan kunai tepat diperutnya sebelah kiri.

"Aaakkhh..." jerit Hinata yang kemudian terduduk lemas memegangi luka di perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Matanya tertuju pada sosok berambut merah yang menusuknya tadi. "K-kau siapa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dislaimer :**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kisimoto**

**Moonlight Eclipse by Tsubasa XasllitaDioz**

**Warning: AU, OOC-maybe-, Typo's and Vamfic.**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata, slight NaruSaku, SaiIno.**

**Summary: Kedatangan siswa baru bernama Sasuke Uchiha begitu menarik perhatian Hinata. Bukan karena Sasuke tampan bagai jelmaan dewa. Karena ada sesuatu yang terselubung di balik matanya yang pekat bagai lubang hitam itu menariknya. Dan ketika Hinata mengetahui kalau dia telah terjebak dalam dunia vampire, dia tahu tak akan ada jalan kembali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: I Know Now!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"K-kau siapa?" tanya Hinata terbata.

"Kau tak perlu tau siapa aku," ujar sosok wanita berambut merah tersebut. Sosok itu melangkah maju, dapat Hinata lihat sosok tersebut begitu cantik, berambut merah panjang dan menggunakan pakaian seraba hitam yang membuat kulit putih pucatnya begitu kontras.

"Apa maumu dariku? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menusukku?" Hinata memegangi lukanya yang terus mengeluarkan darah dan terasa sangat sakit.

Gadis itu tersenyum licik. "Yang kuinginkan darimu adalah kematianmu hingga darahmu tak tersisa barang setetes pun." Dia mengancungkan kunainya yang penuh dengan darah Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun kau kemana saja sejak pelajaran terakhir tadi? Apa kau mengawasi Hinata lagi?" tanya Inoketika akhirnya berhasil menemukan Sasuke setelah menghilang dari atap sekolah, sedang berada di atas atap rumah memandangi langit tanpa bulan.

"Hn, tidak kemana-kemana hanya tidur di kamar," jawabnya datar.

"Ku kira kau mengawasi Hinata-chan karena dia pasti pulang malam hari ini."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit memandang Ino dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa apa?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Kenapa Hinata harus pulang telat?"

"Itu karena Hinata-chan membantu Kurenai-sensei menyusun alat lab yang baru datang. Ku kira kau akan mengawasi Hinata seperti biasa jadi ku tinggal dia di sekolah."

"Apa Karin ada di rumah?"

"Tidak tau. Tapi dari tadi pagi aku memang belum bertemu Karin."

Tanpa perlu waktu lama Sasuke langsung keluar melompat dari atap. Pantas saja dari tadi perasaannya merasa tak enak.

"Sasuke-kun mau kemana kau?" tanya Ino yang tentu saja tak dijawab Sasuke karena Sasuke tak terlihat lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Hinata dengan kunai terancung di tangannya. Hinata ingin bergerak menjauh tapi tenaganya telah terkuras habis oleh rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi daan darah yang terus keluar dari luka tusukan itu. Membuat seragam sekolahnya telah di penuhi darahnya. Kunai yang berlumur darah itu mengarah ke wajah Hinata, si gadis berambut merah itu menggunakan ujung tajam kunainya untuk menggores wajah putih Hinata. Membuat Hinata merintih kesakitan.

"Apa yang bagus darimu? Apa yang lebih darimu? Apa yang menarik darimu? Sehingga tuanku sangat harus begitu menarik diri untuk tidak memakanmu. Menghabisi nyawamu yang tak berarti seperti manusia lainnya, kau hanya makanan tak berharga."

"A-apa maksudmu? S-siapa k-kau sebenarnya?"

Gadis itu menyeringai. "Kami adalah makhluk dengan derajat tertinggi di muka bumi ini. Makhluk sempurna tanpa cela, penguasa sebenarnya di muka bumi. Kami terlahir begitu sempurna, begitu kuat dan predator tertinggi di puncak makanan."

"A-apa maksudmu?" wajah Hinata mulai memucat kehabisan darah.

"Apa kau tak tau? Padahal teman-temanmu pun sama denganku."Dia menatap Hinata dengan pandangan meremehkan. " Kami vampire."

"K-kau bercanda?" Hinata menatap tak percaya.

Gadis itu tertawa. "Untuk apa aku bercanda denganmu yang sebentar lagi akan mati di tanganku." Kemudian gadis itu menendang wajah Hinata. Membuat Hinata tersungkur ke tanah.

"K-kenapa k-kau i...ingin membunuhku? A-apa... aku pernah ber... salah padamu?" tanya Hinata terengah, dia merasakan perih di seluruh wajahnya. Dapat dia rasakan darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya yang terkena telak tendangan gadis itu.

"Keberadaanmu. Keberadaanmu saja telah menjadi kesalahan terbesar. Kau membuat Sasuke-sama tersiksa karena darahmu yang tak berarti itu," jawabnya emosi. "Kalau aku membunuhmu, maka Sasuke-sama tak perlu menderita lagi."

"S-Sasuke-kun...? A-apa hu..bungannya de..nganku?" Hinata tertatih-tatih mencoba bangkit berdiri.

"Kau tidak tau bagaimana Sasuke-sama menderita menahan rasa hausnya jika berada di dekatmu. Sampai-sampai dia menolak meminum darahku karena darahmu, KARENA ITU KAU HARUS DILENYAPKAN." Teriaknya emosi.

"K-kau ter..lalu tinggi menilai keberadaanku di mata Sasuke-kun." Hinata berkata lirih.

"Kuhabisi kau." Gadis itu menyerang Hinata dengan kunai di tangannya. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah menunggu rasa sakit itu datang menghabisi nyawanya yang tidak begitu penting. Paling tidak dia nanti akan bertemu dengan Okaa-sannya di sana, begitu yang dipikirkan Hinata. Tetapi, rasa sakit yang di tunggunya tak kunjung datang juga. Membuat Hinata perlahan membuka matanya.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata terkejut melihat Sasuke berada di depannya, sedangkan gadis berambut merah tadi jatuh tertunduk menabrak tembok jauh di depan. Tercetak bekas benturan yang sangat keras di tembok belakang gadis itu.

"Karin, bukankah telah kuperingatkan kau jangan pernah ikut campur dalam urusanku," kata Sasuke emosi, mata onyxnya pun telah berubah menjadi merah bagaikan batu ruby.

Perempuan bernama Karin itu tertatih berdiri. "T-tapi Sasuke-sama, aku hanya tak ingin melihat anda tersiksa lebih lama hanya karena seonggok manusia tak berharga seperti itu."

Sasuke mendelik tajam. "Itu urusanku dan lagi kau bilang Hinata tak jauh lebih berharga dari seonggok manusia. Itu salah! Karena manusia lebih baik dari kita dalam beberapa hal."

"Tapi manusia hanya makanan bagi kita, tidak lebih! Jadi lebih baik aku selesaikan saat ini juga, Sasuke-sama." Karin tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke mencari ke segala arah, dia benci dengan salah satu kemampuan Karin ini. Karin dapat menyembunyikan pancaran cakranya hingga sulit untuk mendeteksi kemana arah datangnya perempuan itu. Apalagi dengan gerakannya yang tersembunyi sering membuat Karin menjadi salah satu mata-mata terbaik di klan Uchiha dulu.

Dengan tiba-tiba saja Karin telah berada di belakang Hinata lalu menusuk pinggang Hinata dari belakang. Membuat Hinata jatuh dan kesadarannya mulai hilang.

Karin tersenyum melihat Hinata ambruk di depannya lalu tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Dengan begini bereskan Sas...'JLEB!'" suatu pedang transparan panjang menusuk Karin tepat di dada sebelah kirinya. Sasuke kemudian maju membuat pedang transparannya menembus dada kiri Karin, darah mengalir deras dari luka tersebut. Lalu pedang itu menghilang begitu saja, membuat Karin tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke buru-buru menggendong Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Membawanya menuju apartement Hinata, tidak peduli pada Karin yang mungkin akan mati.

Sesampai di apartement Hinata, Sasuke membaringkan Hinata di sofa ruang tamu.

"Hinata... Hinata sadarlah," panggil Sasuke. Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Sasuke dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara jantung Hinata yang semakin lemah. Dan lagi, perlu seluruh penguasaan diri yang Sasuke miliki untuk dapat menahan diri agar tidak menghisap darah Hinata sekarang juga yang pastinya dapat membuat keadaan Hinata semakin parah kalau itu terjadi.

Melihat Hinata tak kunjung juga membuka matanya dan jantung Hinata yang semakin terdengar samar. Sasuke menggigit pergelangan tangannya, membuat darah segar mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya kemudian ia mendekatkan aliran darah di pergelangan tangannya di bibir Hinata. Membiarkan darahnya mengalir masuk ke dalam mulut Hinata.

"Hinata cepat minum," katanya pelan. Hinata telah tak sadarkan diri lagi hingga darah Sasuke hanya mengalir ke pinggir bibirnya. Sasuke meminum sendiri darah di tangannya, menahan darah itu di dalam mulutnya kemudian menempelkan bibir Hinata pada bibirnya. Dengan menggunakan lidahnya perlahan darah Sasuke mengalir masuk ke dalam mulut Hinata, Sasuke terus mengulangi itu sampai Hinata dapat meneguk darah yang di berikan Sasuke melalui mulutnya sendiri.

Bibir Sasuke merah di penuhi darahnya sendiri terlihat tersenyum karena nafas Hinata yang tadinya berat telah terdengar ringan dan jantung Hinata yang sebelumnya menggelepar lemah kini mulai berdetak normal. Perlahan Sasuke membuka blazer seragam Hinata yang berlumuran darah dan menyibak seragam kemaja Hinata di atas perutnya. Sasuke mendekati luka akibat tusukan Karin di perut kiri Hinata dan menjilat luka Hinata yang berlumuran darah itu.

Jilata-jilatan Sasuke itu membuat luka Hinata lebih cepat menutup. Tetapi efeknya Sasuke tak dapat berhenti menjilati darah Hinata di sekujur tubuh Hinata yang terluka. Setelah seluruh darah di perut Hinata bersih, Sasuke beralih pada wajah Hinata yang terluka cukup dalam walau berkat darah yang Sasuke berikan lukanya mulai menutup tetap saja Sasuke menjilati darah yang ada di wajah Hinata. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya di wajah Hinata mengecupnya pelan, terlihat dari mata Sasuke yang telah menjadi merah pertanda dia menikmatinya. Sasuke mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk membersihkan darah Hinata yang begitu nikmat yang selalu berusaha dia hindari selama ini. Benar kata Naruto kalau Sasuke pastinya tak akan bisa menahan diri kalau Hinata akan terluka seperti ini.

Walaupun wajah Hinata telah bersih Sasuke tak juga menarik bibirnya yang mulai mengecup setiap inchi wajah Hinata kemudian mencium bibir Hinata. Bibir Sasuke perlahan memanggut bibir mungil Hinata, kalau Hinata sedang sadarkan diri bisa di pastikan dia akan pingsan lagi di tempat karena Sasuke menciumnya begitu intens, tanpa jeda. Setelah puas mencium bibir Hinata, bibir Sasuke perlahan turun menuju leher jenjang Hinata yang begitu putih dan membuatnya tergoda untuk meminum darah Hinata dari sana. Apalagi urat-urat arteri itu berdenyut-denyut begitu menggoda. Kedua gigi taring panjangnya yang selalu tersembunyi keluar bersiap untuk menggigit leher putih Hinata. Sedikit lagi, tapi Sasuke buru-buru menarik diri. Sadar akan apa yang akan dia perbuat akan berakibat sangat fatal, bagi Hinata dan juga bagi Sasuke.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" ujarnya pelan.

"Ukh..." erang Hinata perlahan ia membuka matanya dan kesadarannya terkumpul sedikit demi sedikit. "S-Sasuke-kun. Sedang apa disini? Kenapa aku telah sampai di apartement bu.. bukankah a..." jari telunjuk Sasuke menutup bibir Hinata.

"Pelan-pelan saja Hinata kau belum pulih benar."

"Ta.. tapi bukankah aku seharusnya terluka parah?"

"Itu karena darahku. Nanti saja ku jelaskan kau istirahatlah."

Hinata pun menurut dan mulai memejamkan matanya, tangan Hinata menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. "Berjanjilah kau akan tetap a-ada disini saat a-aku bangun Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening Hinata. "Hn, aku janji jadi tidurlah."

"Umm.." Hinata pun tertidur nyenyak karena kejadia hari ini sungguh membuatnya lelah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hari selanjutnya, Minggu. <strong>

**03.00 Pagi.**

**Kediaman Uzumaki.**

Naruto berkeliling rumahnya yang begitu luas,mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan di rumah warisan keluarganya yang begitu sepi. Betapa bodohnya, apa Naruto lupa kalau tidak ada yang benar-benar hidup di rumahnya ini? Naruto menepuk kepalanya menyadari kebodohannya. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat Naruto menemukan dimana kemungkinan dia bisa menemukan penghuni rumah.

Di ruang TV Ino dan Sai tampak sedang berciuman mesra disofa. Seperti pagi-pagi biasanya. Untungnya Naruto selalu bangun kesiangan hingga tak selalu melihat rutinitas pagi mereka berdua yang menurutnya menjijikan.

"Hoi.. ini masih pagi dan kalian telah sibuk memakan bibir masing-masing," kata Naruto dengan tampang rubahnya yang tampak mengerenyit jijik. Sedangkan Ino dan Sai bukannya berhenti malah hanya menatap datar Naruto dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Merasa diacuhkan Naruto langsung melompat didepan keduanya, mendarat dengan mulus diatas meja ruang TV dan menatap kedua pasangan itu dengan tatapan bosan. Sekian menit Naruto tetap di tempatnya menatap Sai serta Ino, sampai akhirnya Ino merasa risih karena tatapan Naruto yang menurutnya begitu mengganggu. Ino menghentikan ciumannya dengan Sai, walau tampaknya Sai tak suka ciumannya diintrupsi oleh kedatangan Naruto, dia hanya menatap sebentar Naruto dan mulai menciumi leher jenjang Ino.

"Kau kenapa Baka? Tak biasanya kau bangun sepagi ini. Sungguh mengganggu," kata Ino dengan tatapan marah.

"Apa kalian tak lihat Teme? Aku tak melihatnya setelah pulang sekolah dan ketika ku cari di kamarnya pagi ini, dia juga tak ada."

"Kurasa tak perlu. Itu dia di belakangmu." Ino menunjuk sosok gelap di belakang Naruto.

Naruto berbalik. "Teme kau darimana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi."

"Aku perlu bantuan kalian untuk membereskan Karin. Dia membuat ulah dengan mencoba membunuh Hinata," kata Sasuke tak peduli dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Apa?" teriak ketiganya bersamaan.

"Dimana Karin sekarang?" tanya Sai.

"Di taman dekat apartement Hinata."

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun?" Ino tampak panik.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Aku berhasil menyelamatkannya di saat yang tepat."Sasuke menatap semua yang ada di ruangan. "Kalian bereskan Karin. Entah bagaimana baiknya dia diapakan, untuk baiknya panggil Kakashi juga."

"Baik Sasuke-kun." Mendengar jawaban dari Ino, Sasuke berbalik bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kau mau kemana Teme?" teriak Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Hn, apartement Hinata." Sasuke langsung menghilang secepat dia datang tadi.

Ketiganya saling berpandangan. "Ternyata benar sekali dugaanku. Untung Teme bergerak cepat,"ujar Naruto dengan gaya detektifnya yang langsung mendapat jitakan gratis dari Ino.

"Sejak kapan kau punya dugaan Baka? Yang aku tau kau hanya meretoki Sasuke-kun."

"Ittai Ino-chan." Naruto meringgis memegangi benjol di kepalanya.

"Sudahlah kita harus cepat membereskan Karin. kalau tidak mungkin saja Karin akan melapor pada 'Dia' tentang hal ini. Dan itu dapat membahayakan nyawa Hinata," kata Sai menatap keduanya dengan serius. "Naruto sebaiknya kau cari Kakashi-san dan ceritakan padanya apa yang terjadi lalu menyusul kami di taman."

"Roger." Naruto segera berlari dari ruangan itu.

"Kita sebaiknya segera pergi Ino."

"Baik Sai-kun." Lalu keduanya menghilang bagai angin.

* * *

><p><strong>Minggu, 09.00 pagi.<strong>

**Hinata PoV**

Sekujur tubuhku terasa begitu letih begitu berat untuk di gerakkan. Perlahan ku coba membuka kelopak mataku yang pertama ku lihat adalah atap kamarku yang telah penuh dengan cahaya. Setelah menggeliat pelan membuat beberapa bagian tubuhku terasa sedikit nyeri aku melangkah memasuki kamar mandi. Ketika aku bercermin di kamar mandi dapat ku lihat bekas-bekas darah kering disekitar wajahku, walau sedikit tetap saja dapat ku lihat. Tunggu dulu! Kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa aku bisa berada di dalam apartemantku? Bukankah tadi malam aku diserang seorang wanita bernama Karin lalu kemudian aku ditolong oleh Sasuke? Tapi kemana luka-luka yang diberikan oleh Karin? Begitu banyak pertanyaan didalam kepalaku tapi ku yakin ada satu orang yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan ini. Sasuke-kun.

Dengan cepat ku selesaikan ritual mandi dan berpakaianku dengan cepat. Ketika aku keluar dari kamar samar, aku mencium aroma harum yang begitu enak. Pancake. Sesampai di ruang makan yang terletak dekat dengan dapur, kulihat Sasuke-kun telah duduk di kursi meja makan dengan Pancake dan segelas susu di meja seberangnya.

"Duduklah dan habiskan sarapanmu," katanya datar seperti biasa tapi aku menyukainya. Uupss.. bu..bukan suka seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Kurasakan wajahku memanas karena ucapanku sendiri yang bahkan tidak kukatakan.

"Kenapa?"

"T-tidak ada a-apa-apa S-Sasuke-kun." Kutarik salah kursi yang ada di hadapan Sasuke-kun lalu mulai menyuapkan pancake kedalam mulutku dan rasanya... "Enak sekali Sasuke-kun! Kau belajar darimana membuat ini?"

"Tv," jawabnya begitu singkat tetapi begitulah ciri khasnya. Setelah menandaskan seluruh pancake serta susunya membuatku kembali terpikirkan akan kejadian semalam. Apa baiknya ku tanyakan saja pada Sasuke-kun?

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan Hinata?" sontak pertanyaan Sasuke membuatku kaget. Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku atau aku yang memang terlalu mudah ditebak?

"A-ano Sasuke-kun, apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Hn." Ok, kuanggap sebagai boleh.

"Apakah yang terjadi semalam itu mimpi atau bukan?"

Dapat kulihat Sasuke mendengus mendengar pertanyaanku. "Bukan."

"L-lalu apakah kau tau siapa yang menyerangku semalam?"

Mata onyx Sasuke mematapku dalam. "Namanya Karin, dia bekas anggota klanku dulu."

"L-lalu apa maksud Karin-san menyerangku? Dan apa benar Sasuke-kun... vampire?" dapat kurasakan kegelisahan dalam mata onyx Sasuke.

"Itu benar." Sasuke menunduk. "dan Karin menyerangmu karena aku merasa tersiksa karena darahmu. Mungkin dia cemburu akan hal itu."

Entah kenapa wajahku terasa memanas."K-kenapa darahku membuatmu tersiksa, Sasuke-kun? Dan lagi kenapa Karin-san harus merasa cemburu?"

Kenapa Karin harus merasa cemburu? Ayolah, dia begitu sempurna. Cantik, anggun, kuat bahkan suaranya pun terdengar begitu indah walau dia sedang menyerangku. Sedangkan aku hanya bagai itik buruk rupa dibandingkan dengannya.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya beranjak menuju jendela besar di ruang tamu yang masih tertutup tirai, menyingkapnya sedikit lalu memandang keluar diantara celah-celahnya. Aku pun melangkah mengikuti Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau tentang vampire?"

"K-kalau menurut film atau pun buku yang ku tau, vampire itu makhluk yang begitu kuat, begitu cepat dan begitu sempurna. Aku bahkan sampai tak bisa menjelaskan kesempurnaannya."

Sasuke mendengus. "Apa kau tidak tau apa yang kami makan?"

"Umm.. Darah," jawabku cepat.

Sasuke menghadapkan tubuhnya didepanku, membuatku harus mendongak untuk melihatnya. "Apa kau tidak takut padaku?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kenapa aku harus takut padamu?"

"Dilihat dari apa yang aku makan seharusnya kau tau bahwa aku seorang vampire, tang aku makan adalah darah manusia. Aku telah membunuh banyak orang hanya karena rasa lapar ini," kata Sasuke penuh emosi yang tak pernah kulihat sebelimnya. "Seharusnya kau mendengarkanku saat aku menyuruhmu untuk menjauhiku karena bisa saja aku menyerangmu bukan Karin kemarin. Bisa dipastikan kau takkan hidup hari ini.."

"Tapi itu tidak terjadi kan?" potongku. "Kau melindungiku dari Karin dan itu cukup membuktikan kalau Sasuke-kun bukan pembunuh. Aku tak pernah menyesal dekat dengan Sasuke-kun apa pun kau."

Sasuke meletakkan tangan dinginnya dipipiku lalu jemarinya mengelus pelan seperti memeriksa luka kemarin yang ditorehkan oleh Karin.

"Kau tak tau bagaimana kalau aku telah lepas kendali. Begitu mudah bagiku untuk merobek kulit halusmu ini hanya karena aku tak bisa mengontrol kekuatanku hanya karena aku ingin mengelusmu. Atau meremukan tulangmu karena memelukmu terlalu kuat." Jemari Sasuke yang dingin menyentuh leherku. "Dan bisa saja aku menerkamu hingga kau kehabisan darah tepat dilehermu."

"Ja-jadi itu alasan Sasuke-kun dulu menjauhiku? Kalau memang darahku, tubuhku, bahkan kehadiranku begitu mengaggumu." Kusibakkan rambutku dari leher. "Kau bisa membunuhku di sini kalau itu bisa membuat Sasuke-kun nyaman." Aku tersenyum tulus.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah leherku bersiap dengan kemungkinan kalau mungkin akan mati hari ini. Kalau memang kehadiranku begitu menyusahkan bagi Sasuke dan ketiadaanku berarti membantu Sasuke. Tak masalah kalau aku mati di tangannya karena paling tidak aku bisa bersama Kaa-san di sana. Tapi, yang kurasakan adalah kecupan lembut bibir Sasuke di ruas leherku.

"Tidak akan pernah ku lakukan karena melihat bayang kematianmu didepanku kemarin membuatku telah menyingkirkan rasa hausku." Sasuke menarikku kedalam pelukannya dan bibirnya mengecup pelan bagian leherku yang lain. "Aku mungkin akan ikut mati kalau kau tak ada disini lagi disisiku. Walau darahmu, aromamu dan tubuhmu bagaikan heroin bagiku. Begitu memabukan tapi juga berbahaya, aku tak bisa menjauh darimu."

Dadaku terasa sesak. Bukan karena pelukan Sasuke tapi karena ucapan dari Sasuke, membuatku merasa kalau aku begitu berarti. Hatiku terasa menghangat mendengarnya.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun." Aku menenggelamkan wajahku dalam pelukan Sasuke. "A-ano Sasuke-kun kalau boleh tau kenapa da-darahku bisa menarik perhatianmu?"

"Aku juga tak tau pasti tapi saat pertama bertemu denganmu, aromamu langsung menarikku begitu saja."

"Apa semua vampire begitu?" aku tak tau kalau ternyata darahku ada efek begitu.

"Tidak. Ada 4 jenis darah yang diinginkan para vampire. Pertama, darah vampire kelas bangsawan karena darah juga daging kelas bangsawan dapat membuat para vampire atau pun manusia bertambah kuat. Kedua, darah vampire yang lebih kuat dari vampire itu sendiri. Ketiga, darah manusia yang masih murni walau telah dewasa. Keempat, darah orang yang kita cintai."

"L-lalu aku termasuk yang mana Sasuke-kun?"

"Ketiga mungkin."

"T-tapi waktu Kaa-sanku meninggal, aku mengkosumsi banyak obat tidur hingga tak mungkin darahku masih bersih."

Sasuke menyeringai. Terkadang aku tak begitu suka saat Sasuke menyeringai seperti ini. "Kalau begitu yang keempat dan kau milikku selamanya. Kau tak diperbolehkan menolak."

Eeehh...?

**To Be Continue...**

**A/N: Akhirnya chap 3 udah up-date. Aku harus buru-buru up-date sebelum puasa datang jadi maaf kalau masih berantakan. Kalau ada yang tak kalian mengerti minna bisa PM daku ataupun tanya di Fbku. Dan jangan lupa bagi SasuHina Lovers untuk bergabung di Sasu Hina (Devil and Angel) dan mari kita rayakan SasuHina Day Lovers.**

**Akhir kata Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang merayakannya dan mohon maaf kalau Tsubasa ada salah.^_^V**

* * *

><p><strong>Pojokan Review: <strong>_**Sasuhina always in my heart**_(Iniudah up-date. Gak usah malu kayak itu aii.. Setelah chap ini apa masih mirip Edward? Dikit mirip gak apa? Arigatou udah review.^_^)**, uchihyuu nagisa **(Yang menggeram udah tau kan? Itu Karin. Untuk 'Dia' itu masih rahasia sampai chapnya nanti. Dan seluruh pertanyaanmu nanti akan terjawab chap selanjutnya. Sabar ya. Arigatou udah review and favenya.^_^)**, KeiKo-buu89 **(Nih udah gak pernah jatuh cinta kok Keiko. Arigatou udah review.^_^)**, Ika chan **(Yang melukai Hime udah tau kan? Yap, Karin. Arigatou udah review.^_^)**, mery-chan **(Hehe..Gomen ne baru up-date. Nih yang ketiganya udah keluar semoga suka. Arigatou udah review.^_^)**, Ai Hinata Lawliet **(Nanti Ai-chan semua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab dengan komplit dichap-chap selanjutnya. Arigatou udah review.^_^)**, Kimidori Hana **(Makasih atas koreksinya, gimana yang ini kurang dimana saja? Daku masih perlu koreksinya nih. Arigatou udah review.^_^)**, Lollytha-chan **(Nih udah up-date. Arigatou udah review.^_^), Kaka(Nih udah up-date. Arigatou udah review.^_^)**, Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer **(Nanti akan terjawab Deani-san di chap-chap selanjutnya secara bertahap. Sabar ya.. Arigatou udah review.^_^)**, hina-chan **(Gak ada masalah antara Sasu Hina dimasa lalu kok. Cuma Sasu aja yang ada sedikit masalah di masa lalu** Arigatou udah review.^_^)**, **choco **momo (Namamu bikin aku pingin makan coklat deh. Manis banget.^_^. Makasih pujiannya. Dan ini udah up-date terkilat. Arigatou udah review.^_^)**, Crimson Fruit **(Kakashi yang jadi vampire? Tunggulah chap selanjutnya. Arigatou udah review.^_^),** OraRi **HinaRa (Yang chap ini gimana Orari-chan? Massih ada yang kurang? Kalau penulisan daku masih amat sangat perlu koreksi. Arigatou udah review.^_^),** n **(Jadi bingung mau ngomong udah review.^_^)**, harunaru chan muach **(Salam kenal juga haru-senpai. Senang deh haru-senpai mau review, mohon bantuannya ne senpai. Arigatou udah review.^_^)

**Maaf kalau ada salah penulisan nama. Mind to review? Please...**


	4. Tell Me the Truth!

"A-ano Sasuke-kun kalau boleh tau kenapa da-darahku bisa menarik perhatianmu?"

"Aku juga tak tau pasti tapi saat pertama bertemu denganmu, aromamu langsung menarikku begitu saja."

"Apa semua vampire begitu?" aku tak tau kalau ternyata darahku ada efek begitu.

"Tidak. Ada 4 jenis darah yang diinginkan para vampire. Pertama, darah vampire kelas bangsawan karena darah juga daging kelas bangsawan dapat membuat para vampire atau pun manusia bertambah kuat. Kedua, darah vampire yang lebih kuat dari vampire itu sendiri. Ketiga, darah manusia yang masih murni walau telah dewasa. Keempat, darah orang yang kita cintai."

"L-lalu aku termasuk yang mana Sasuke-kun?"

"Ketiga mungkin."

"T-tapi waktu Kaa-sanku meninggal, aku mengkosumsi banyak obat tidur hingga tak mungkin darahku masih bersih."

Sasuke menyeringai. Terkadang aku tak begitu suka saat Sasuke menyeringai seperti ini. "Kalau begitu yang keempat dan kau milikku selamanya. Kau tak diperbolehkan menolak."

Eeehh...?

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto Created By Masashi Kisimoto.**

**Moonlight Eclipse Created By Tsubasa XasllitaDioz.**

**Warning: AU, OOC-maybe-, Typo's and Vamfic.**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata, slight NaruSaku, SaiIno.**

**Summary: Kedatangan siswa baru bernama Sasuke Uchiha begitu menarik perhatian Hinata. Bukan karena Sasuke tampan bagai jelmaan dewa. Karena ada sesuatu yang terselubung di balik matanya yang pekat bagai lubang hitam itu menariknya. Dan ketika Hinata mengetahui kalau dia telah terjebak dalam dunia vampire, dia tahu tak akan ada jalan kembali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 3-**

_**Tell Me the Truth.**_

**.**

**.**

Hinata tampak sibuk mondar-mandir di dalam apartementnya, membersihkan ruangan yang sebenarnya sudah bersih tetapi sangat kotor baginya. Entah karena sekarang matanya yang terlalu sensitif sehingga debu-debu yang terselip di tempat-tempat kecil pun terlihat olehnya. Serta hidungnya yang bertambah tajam hingga dapat mencium wangi sampah yang telah penuh di dapur. Hinata pun tak tau. Sementara Hinata tampak sibuk berbersihan, Sasuke tampak duduk santai menonton televisi dengan remote di tangannya. Mengganti chanel yang ada dengan cepat, sepertinya Sasuke memang tidak niat untuk menonoton acara yang di tayangkan chanel TV itu.

Setelah membersihkan seluruh apartementnya, Hinata melirik ragu Sasuke yang sedang bersantai sambil memejamkan matanya setelah bosan menekan remote TV di tangannya."Umm.. S-Sasuke-kun, b-boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hn."

Hinata duduk di salah satu sofa di sisi Sasuke."Kenapa tubuhku tidak penuh dengan luka sekarang? Bukankah seharusnya luka yang di torehkan oleh Karin-san cukup parah?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata sesaat."Bukankah aku pernah katakan kalau itu karena darahku."

"Ya?" Hinata menatap Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Darah vampire mempunyai khasiat tersendiri bagi manusia dan vampire itu sendiri. Baik itu menyembuhkan luka, penyakit atau pun untuk penambah nafsu seks." Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke."Apalagi kalau darah tersebut berasal dari vampire darah murni atau kelas bangsawan. Kau mungkin akan merasakan sedikit keanehan Hinata. Seperti pendengaran, penglihatan, penciumanmu dan indera lainnya akan bertambah tajam."

"Ya. Mungkin aku telah merasakannya. L-lalu apakah benar kalau manusia yang di gigit vampire akan berubah menjadi vampire. A-apa Sasuke-kun dulu manusia?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah TV."Tidak. aku memang terlahir sebagai vampire kelas bangsawan klan Uchiha."

"T-tapi bukankah vampire tidak bisa melahirkan?"

Sasuke mendengus lalu menatap Hinata."Kau terlalu banyak menonton film. Kami vampire, hampir sama dengan manusia. Jadi kalau manusia bisa melahirkan kenapa vampire tidak bisa? Tetapi kebanyakan vampire hanya bisa melahirkan satu atau dua anak saja. Itu pun kalau kedua pasangan telah bersama hampir 50 tahun, minimal."

"T-terus Sasuke-kun anak ke berapa?"

"Ke-2."

"Lalu orang tuamu?"Sasuke menjawabnya dengan manatap Hinata kosong. Membuat Hinata langsung tersentak mengetahui kalau Sasuke tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang mungkin memiliki luka tersendiri di hatinya."Go-gomenasai, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Tak apa."

"Sasuke-kun, apakah benar rumor tentang gigitan vampire itu?" tanya Hinata berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"Benar. Tapi itu hanya berlaku bagi vampire kelas bangsawan saja. Hanya vampire kelas bangsawan yang bisa menginfeksi manusia menjadi vampire. Sedangkan vampire infeksi gigitannya tak berpengaruh apa-apa."

"Apa vampire awet muda?"

"Hn."

"Lalu umur Sasuke-kun berapa?"

Sasuke tersenyum."Kau tak perlu tau."

Hinata mengembungkan pipinya tak puas akan jawaban Sasuke. Membuatnya terliahat begitu menggemaskan di mata Sasuke."Bagaimana dengan perak? Apa itu bisa membunuh vampire?"

"Mitos. Manusia hanya mencari benda-benda yang mungkin dapat di jadikan senjata untuk melawan vampire."

"J-jadi kalau Sasuke-kun menggigitku aku mungkin berubah menjadi vampire?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu. Seakan teringat sesuatu Sasuke merogoh kantung celana jeans hitamnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kalung perak yang sangat indah. Sasuke melingkarkan kalung putih dengan manik-manik bunga mawar disekelilingnya di hiasi bandul kalung berbentuk kipas lambang klan Uchiha di leher Hinata.

"Kalau dengan perak di tubuhmu itu dapat mencegah vampire kelas bangsawan sepertiku, untuk mengubahmu menjadi vampire."

Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat kalung yang begitu indah melingkar di lehernya. Selama ini Hinata tak pernah mendapatkan hadiah berupa perhiasan dari siapa pun. Hinata bukan tipe seorang gadis matrealistis yang menyukai benda-benda berkilau melekat di tubuhnya. Dia malah merasa risih. Tetapi kalung yang di berikan Sasuke berkesan kalau kalung itu memang di buat khusus untuknya. Hanya untuk Hinata.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun. Ini sangat indah."

"Hn. Aku memang membuatkannya khusus untukmu. Hanya satu-satunya di dunia." Perhiasan khas Sasuke. Yang hanya ingin membuat Hinata hanya untuknya. egois? Memang. Sikap itu telah mendarah daging sebagai keluarga Uchiha.

"K-kalau begitu Sasuke-kun bisa meminum darahku dan tak perlu menahan diri lagi."

"Hn. Tapi hari ini aku telah kenyang," jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan menggoda ditambah seringai di bibirnya.

"Ke-kenapa?" entah kenapa tiba-tiba Hinata merasa gugup. Apalagi saat wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat kearahnya, membuat rona merah di wajah Hinata semakin ketara.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran kenapa tubuhmu tak bersisa darah sedikit pun padahal kau terluka begitu banyak?" ujar Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata."Itu karena aku yang membersihkannya. Dan ternyata aku cukup punya pengendalian diri walau darahmu hampir membuatku gila. Senang mengetahuinya."

Hinata tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya yang memerah seperti buah tomat-salah satu makanan manusia yang cukup Sasuke sukai walau dia lebih menyukai darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh Hinata- membuat Sasuke merasa gemas. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik wajah Hinata mendekat dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Hinata. Hinata tampak terkejut awalnya, dapat dia rasakan bibir Sasuke yang dingin mulai bergerak di atas bibirnya. Melumat bibirnya perlahan ke dalam ciuman yang tak pernah dia bayangkanbahkan dalam imajinasi terliarnya sekali pun, membuat Hinata merasa ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam perutnya.

Sasuke menyukai sensasi saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir hangat Hinata, membuatnya menarik Hinata semakin dalam ke dalam pelukannya hingga tak ada lagi jarak di antara keduanya. Sasuke menggigit pelan bibir bawah Hinata membuat Hinata mengerang membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk memasukan lidahnya untuk menjamah lebih jauh, mengabsen setiap gigi Hinata dengan lidahnya. Sensasi yang sangat berbeda tak pernah Sasuke rasakan sebelumnya dan entah kenapa Sasuke begitu terlatih berciuman padahal selama masa hidupnya ini dia tak pernah mencium seorang perempuan pun-kecuali Kaa-sannya, itu pun di pipi-.

Hinata mulai kehabisan napasnya bernia ingin menarik diri tapi tampaknya Sasuke belum juga berniat mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka. Sasuke lupa kalau Hinata manusia yang membutuhkan napas untuk hidup berlainan dengan vampire yang bernapas hanya untuk formalitas. Segalanya begitu membaur saat bersama Hinata bagi Sasuke. Akhirnya hanya satu cara yang terpikirkan Hinata untuk mengakhiri ciuman yang membuatnya sesak napas ini, yaitu dengan menggigit bibir Sasuke dan cara itu berhasil. Sasuke segera menghentikan ciumannya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" kata Sasuke dengan merengut lucu.

Wajah Hinata yang telah merah stadium akhir tampak mengatur napasnya putus-putus."I.. itu karena Sasuke-kun membuatku sesak napas karena ci.. ci.."

Sasuke menyeringai."Ciumanku begitu panas?"

Hinata hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah dan menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam dada bidang Sasuke. Dapat di dengarnya detak jantungnya yang sayup-sayup dia dengar dari jantung Sasuke. Membuatnya merasa nyaman seperti berada dalam pelukan Sasuke merupakan tempat yang tepat dan tercipta untuk Hinata.

"A-ano Sasuke-kun, setelah kejadian malam itu bagaimana keadaan Karin-san?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya."Aku tak tau. Mungkin saja sudah musnah karena sewaktu aku menyuruh Sai dan yang lain untuk memeriksa tempat kemarin jasad Karin sudah tak ada. Padahal aku masih membiarkan jantungnya,"

"Memang apa saja yang dapat membunuh vampire?"

"Tidak banyak. Karena kami begitu kuat, cepat dan kemampuan memulihkan diri kami pun berbeda dengan manusia. Hanya dengan meminum darah vampire sampai habis atau menghancurkan jantungnya yang dapat membunuh vampire."

"Apa Sai-kun, Ino-chan, Naruto-kun dan Sakura-chan juga vampire?"

"Ya, kecuali Sakura. Naruto tak ingin Sakura berubah menjadi vampire sepertinya."

Hinata tertegun sesaat. Pantas saja Naruto sangat luar biasa di olahraga, kalau dia mempunyai kemampuan sebagai vampire sudah pasti fisiknya sangat kuat."A-apa mereka juga vampire kelas bangsawan sepertimu? Yang bisa menginfeksi manusia?"

"Hanya Ino. Yang merubah Sai menjadi vampire adalah Ino sendiri, membuat Sai mempunyai kemampuan khusus. Kalau kau ingin tau dia bisa membuat lukisan yang di buatnya bergerak keluar dari kanvas kalau dia ingin. Sedangkan Naruto salah satu vampire unik yang berdarah campuran. Ayahnya seorang vampire tetapi Ibunya manusia biasa, membuatnya mempunyai umur manusia standar tetapi meminum darah seperti vampire kebanyakan. Kehebatan lainnya lagi Naruto mempunyai kemampuan menyembuhkan diri paling cepat di antara kami dan mempunyai cakra yang luar biasa dalam tubuhnya," jawab Sasuke panjang lebar.

"A-apa benar vampire akan mati kalau terkena sinar matahari?"

Sasuke menatap wajah serius Hinata yang membuatnya kontan tertawa kemudian Sasuke berjalan keluar beranda apartement Hinata. Hinata pun ikut bangkit mengekori Sasuke dari belakang lalu mengambil tempat di sisi Sasuke yang bersandari di pagar beranda."Hanya mitos, tetapi memang kebanyakan vampire malas keluar saat matahari terik-teriknya. Membuat kami merasa silau dan tubuh terasa panas. Kecuali Naruto yang suka sekali berjemur itulah kenapa kulitnya berwarna coklat bukannya pucat seperti vampire standar."

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah gelang dari saku kemejanya-Sasuke kayak Dor*em*n aja. Banyak ngeluarin barang dari kantong-. "Pakai ini." Sasuke melingkarkan sebuah gelang di tangan kiri Hinata yang berbentuk bulatan rantai yang saling menjalin satu sama lain di hiasi mainan-mainan kecil berbentuk bulan dan sebuah kipas berwarna merah.

"Ini berguna saat kau dalam keadaan berbahaya seperti kemarin. Kalau gelang ini tersentuh darahmu sedikit saja aku pasti akan merasakannya dimana pun kau berada melalui ini." Sasuke menunjukan anting perak yang berukiran indah di daun telinga kirinya. Memanjang dari pangkal daun telinganya sampai ke bawah di hiasi rantai-rantai tipis.

Hinata menatap gelang yang ada di tangannya. Lagi-lagi perhiasan berkilau yang berharga mahal yang di berikan Sasuke. Apa vampire begitu boros ya? Atau memang suka pada perhiasan yang berkilauan."Arigatou Sasuke-kun. Tapi kalau boleh tau kenapa selalu ada kipas ini di kalung dan gelangku?"

"Itu lambang keluargaku."

"Umm.. A-ano apa dulu kau pernah tertarik dengan darah yang lain sebelum darahku?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Tidak pernah selama aku hidup."

"Lalu k-kau meminum darah siapa?"

"Tergantung apa yang ada. Terkadang darah vampire, manusia yang sudah tak berguna atau kantung darah donor."

Hinata menatap Sasuke ragu."Apa dengan Karin-san juga pernah?"

"Pernah." Jawaban Sasuke membuat Hinata menunduk. Sasuke menyeringai saat melihatnya."Kenapa? kau cemburu Hinata-chan?" Sasuke berbisik lirih di telinga Hinata.

Wajah Hinata kontan memerah lagi. Apalagi mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sunfiks –chan dibelakang namanya."Ti-Ti..tidak ko...k a..a-aku ha-hanya.."

Sasuke terenyum lalu mengecup pelan Hinata tepat di bibirnya, membuat Hinata kontan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya."I-ini ciuman keduaku Sasuke-kun."

"Bukan. Itu ciuman keenam."

"Ko..k? K-kapan?"

"Semalam saat kau tak sadarkan diri."Sasuke menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya lalu menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan tinggi Hinata."Dan ini yang ke tujuh."

Hinata tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi karena bibirnya telah terkunci dengan bibir Sasuke."Dan sekarang jangan menghitung lagi karena nanti dan seterusnya akan ada yang lebih banyak."

"Hn, asalkan Sasuke-kun i-ingat k-kalau aku perlu bernapas," ujar Hinata yang mengundang senyum Sasuke.

"Aku tak berjanji." Dan Hinata hanya bisa terbelalak mendengarnya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hinata mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar di kamarnya. Sambil bersenandung pelan Hinata memakai blazer serta dasinya.

"Kau lama sekali Hinata," bisik Sasuke lirih di telinga Hinata yang kontan saja membuat Hinata terkejut.

"S-Sasuke-kun bagaimana k-kau bisa masuk?"

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Hinata."Bisa dari mana saja. Jendela, pintu, beranda bahkan kamarmu ini pun bisa."

"A-apa kau berubah jadi kelelawar Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata tak percaya. Tentu saja karena kamar apartementnya ini ada di lantai 2.

Sasuke tertawa mendengarnya."Kau terlalu banyak nonton film Hinata. Kalau vampire bisa berubah jadi kelelawar saat itu aku perlu jubah untuk berubah."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Kau jangan terlalu mudah percaya Hinata." Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala Hinata.

"A-ano ada perlu apa Sasuke-kun kesini pagi-pagi sekali?"

"Aku mau menjemputmu. Kita berangkat sekolah bersama."

"Eh! M-memangnya tak masalah k-kalau kita pergi bersama?"

"Hn, memangnya kenapa?"

"T-tidak apa-apa hanya saja aku tak percaya kalau Sasuke-kun mau mengajakku pergi bersama padahal kemarin kau masih bersikap dingin padaku," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil dengan pipi merona. Melihat itu Sasuke tentu saja tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Hinata. Ugh, sesuatu yang tak mampu Sasuke tahan lagi.

Kontan saja Sasuke menarik wajah Hinata mendekat padanya dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan di atas bibirnya. Hinata awalnya terkejut ketika Sasuke menciumnya tapi itu hanya sesaat baru kemudian Hinata memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi dari bibir dingin Sasuke. Hanya Hinata berharap kalau _morning kiss_ ini jangan sampai membuat Hinata juga Sasuke terlambat masuk sekolah. Karena Sasuke sering lupa waktu kalau menciumnnya tetapi harapan hanya sekedar harapan karena Sasuke sepertinya tak cukup hanya dengan kecupan ringan di atas bibir Hinata kemudian Sasuke menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Ouji-sama, menurut laporan yang kami terima bahwa Karin-sama berhasil di selamatkan. Dan kami mendapat informasi kalau Sasuke-sama telah menemukan _Mate_nya yang bernama Yukino Hinata dan ciri-ciri Hinata sama persis dengan Tuan putri yang di buang oleh Hiashi-sama. Apa tindakan selanjutnya Hizashi-sama?" ujar seorang shinobi bermata perak dengan duduk berlutut.

"Tidak ada. Kalian urus saja bagian Karin buat agar dia sehat secepatnya dan dapatkan informasi lebih darinya. Untuk menyelidiki tentang siapa sebenarnya Hinata itu, biar Neji saja yang akan mengurusnya," ujar Hizashi penuh wibawa.

"Baik Ouji-sama," sang shinobi itu menunduk hormat lalu pergi dari ruangan tuannya.

"Neji kurasa kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan. Kalau Hinata yang itu benar seorang Heiress Hyuuga pastikan kalau dia dapat kau bawa kesini. Dan kalau bukan, bunuh dia tepat di depan mata Uchiha itu. Buat dia merasa mati berkali-kali," kata Hizashi dengan tetap melihat kearah luar jendela. Tanpa melihat pun dia tau kalau Neji berada di dekatnya, dalam bayang-bayang gelap ruangan yang tanpa pencahayaan sedikit pun.

"Baik Tou-san."

"Sudah saatnya kita menggusur kekuasaan Hiashi sebagai golongan atas. Kalau anak itu benar Hinata, putri yang diselamatkan Hiashi maka rencana kita akan segera sempurna. Dan tahta raja vampire akan jatuh di tangunmu Neji dan saat itu pastikan manusia hanya menjadi budak kita." Hizashi menatap Neji dengan yakin.

.

.

**To Be Continue..**

**A/N: **Chap 4 ME akhirnya update juga. Saat menyelesaikan ide terakhir chap ini saya sedang di kampus. Mumpung internet gratis jadi saya update sekarang, jadi maklum kalau ada typo atau EYDnya gak sempurna. Gomen juga gak bisa balas review yang kemarin. Dan buat yang nunggu That Autumn sekuel harap sabar ya. Idenya pada mampet nig, padahal endingnya udah di tentuin gimana.T^T

Dan jawaban tentang 'Dia' itu.. Jawabannya antara Hizashi dan Hiashi. Coba reader tebak siapa Dia yang di maksud Sasuke dkk. Yang bener dapat hugh dari HInata-chan dan juga Sai-kun deh..^_^

Mind to Review? Thank you and see you in next chapter...^_^W


End file.
